Flexographic printing may be used to print a variety of substrates including glass, paper, and polymers. The flexographic printing process may be used on its own or as part of an in-line process, for example, a roll-to-roll handling process. The patterned flexoblanks used during a flexographic printing process may be designed for long term use, dedicated use, or as disposable, short term use.